Sorat Yzel-lok
Basic information "Sith Spirit: Bow to the void! Or be consumed by it! Sorat:Even if you could take my body over, I'm fully atuned to the light side of the force." ― Sith spirit trying to possess Sorat. Sorat Alexander Yzel-lok Shado Blodorder was a male Twi'lek Jedi Master of the Vodo Baas Academy. He was one of the Original member of the council after the enclave's reformation where as Sagemaster represented the consulars. As artisan of the order he has created many lightsabers and artifacts and was familliar with a wide variety of force theories mainly about the light side of the force. Biography ::CLASSIFIED:: Personality and traits ''"To understand the core of the jedi philosophy you only need the code of Odan urr and the tenants. Building everything else on these will let you create your path while staying true to our ways." '' ― Master Yzel-lok training Initiates. He was always calm and earnest, adding some sarcasm sometimes and much more conforming with the sith than most Jedi around him. Given his Clan he is perfectly fine with darksiders untill they do something he can not accept as a jedi. Later he became more strict and more easily annoyed by the misbehaviour of the younger ones which can have resulted in stronger punishments than before. After Killing his lifelong rival Karas'el he took over the leadership again leading the survivers of the clan on Hoth and struggled with philosophical questions in him. After his brother returned and Sorat with the help of his artifact rid himslef of a sith spirits influence, he lacked the strength to rise above Karas'el and the order of blood disbanded falling into a jedi and a sith branch, and he became more focused on his jedi duties. Powers and abilities As leader of the consulars Sorat has studied many form of usage of the force even encorporating difefrent beliefs like Thuwisten to maximalise his control abilities mainly boosting Tutaminis, though while he was approaching the force from this mind set his alter abilities took the cost. Beside this he didn't lack saber combat training to help him with his profession of lightsaber designing, and because of the wartime's combat orientation in the order.He has learned Form I, II, III, IV and VI but almost always utilised his personal style created from these forms. For Niman and Ataru he involved martial art training in his repertoire learning K'thri and a more strength based martial art resembling Teras Kasi. As a high ranking member of the order that often appeared on clashes with sith and other forces he displayed goodl eadership and tactical skills for which he was nominated to be high general but stepped down of the promotion and continued his studies helping the warfront as general when called upon. Equipment Lightsaber: -first lightsaber he had was a heritage of his clan as he was one of "the Three" as a potential head candidate. the saber had power adjustment and was semi-resistant for ionization failing to work if affected by ionization for a longer time. This saber was later reworked and made waterproof, keeping the soresu designe (deflection emitter and all..) this saber came to his posession permanently when the clan was purged for the second time in 4 ATC the saber was then inherited to Yuana until she left the order. -his second saber was a green lightsaber with the most basic designe as he was using that in the time he was building his ion resistant one that he planned to have as his main lightsaber. This one was damaged by (at the time) Sith Sorcerer Giddis's lightnings and the Research Team Uroboros started Phase 3# with project 4279 -final sabers : Project 4279 (COMPLETE) -Project 4279 ...CODE NAME : THE LIVING BLADE ... Two lightsaber 3 crystal each - Yellow Pontite Adegan Crystal - Green Meditation Crystal - Yellow Mephite Adegan Crystal - Yellow Pontite Adegan Crystal - Yellow Jenruax Crystal - Yellow Mephite Adegan Crystal the second crystal of each is cut in the shape of a cone to focus energy and is inside a prismatic cylinder reflecting any loose energy that is not going paralel with the vertical flow of energy the reflection is drifted further as it joins back to the vertical focused beam stronger due to the crystals shape entering the third narrow crystal producing a highly focused beam in the end also both lightsaber has Ossus dueling lens. the hilt is organic: artificially created plant with outer tissue being lightsaber resistant this attribute of the organism was created for the purpose to make it resistant in the inner surface to resist the blade while producing it but also protects the hilt. the two can join together and as such with the Consitor Sato (Plant surge) can be rather varied .. planned functions : - cane - saberstaff - scythe - two single saber - can be curved or straight (can change in the midst of duel) - long-hilt saber both has two modified energy cell with complex circuitry to ensure optimal energy delivery that join into the hilt just as the Primary crystal mount instead of the two joining into eachother. The organic intermediate stabilizes the energy and as such it gives feasibility to higher output.One of the sabers has disrupting emitter, while the other has fencing emitter. Category:Jedi Category:Master Category:Consular Category:Artisan Category:Twi'lek Category:Council